Lo que hacen los hombres
by affy bp
Summary: Lily Evans no entendía que hacia metiendose a la habitación de los merodeadores, de nuevo...¿A caso podría su salud mental salir ilesa despues de verse obligada a presenciar otra platica de hombres? Yo no lo creo. Continuacion de "Un momento de hombres"


**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter pertenece a sus creadores no a mi.

**Summary: **Lily Evans no entendía que hacia metiendose a la habitación de los merodeadores, de nuevo...¿A caso podría su salud mental salir ilesa despues de verse obligada a presenciar otra platica de hombres? Yo no lo creo.

**Nota: **Esto es una continuación de mi fic: **Un momento de hombres, **no es necesario que lo leas para entender pero si es muy recomendable, COF publicidad COF, ademas solo te llevaría un par de minutos y unas cuantas sonrisas. Yo se que lo quieres leer ;) ¿Ya lo leiste? Bien, entonces te toca leer este...Disfruta la lectura

* * *

**Lo que hacen los hombres.**

Lily Evans no entendía que hacia metiéndose aquí. De nuevo…

Ya había pasado una vez que por andarse metiendo a habitaciones ajenas había terminado seriamente traumatizada y había necesitado pasar en la enfermería dos noches lejos de todos y sin ver absolutamente a nadie para reponerse.

Pero ahora aquí estaba, en la habitación de los merodeadores a un par de pasos de entrar. ¿Qué hacía allí? Era simple.

James Potter era su novio oficial desde hace cinco meses, tres semanas, 29 días, 19 horas. Si eres bueno calculando abras adivinado que mañana cumplirían seis meses de novios y Lily sabia, por Remus, que James le había comprado un regalo perfecto. Sin embargo ella no había tenido mucho tiempo entre sus deberes de prefecta, Premio Anual, los EXTASIS y sus asesorías a los de primero.

Por lo cual había decidido meterse a su habitación, dejarle bajo la cama un portarretratos hechizado que lo despertaría muy temprano con la melodía favorita de ambos y que tenia al reverso una hermosa carta donde expresaba sus sentimientos por el.

Así que con un miedo intenso de saber que encontraría ahí atravesó el umbral de la puerta.

La cama de James seguía como la había visto hace ocho meses. Sin hacer, desordenada y con la corbata adornándola. La de Sirius le seguía mientras la de Peter daba pena, la de Remus estaba hecha y limpia.

-Ojala Remus inspirara alguna buena influencia en ellos-pensó Lily emitiendo un sonoro suspiro.

Se introdujo bajo la cama de James y en una pequeña almohada roja puso el portarretratos. Miro la foto con añoranza, aparecían ellos mirando a la cámara, el sosteniéndola de la cintura y ella sonriendo como nunca, de pronto ella se movía y se besaban dulcemente.

Sonrió y se quedo mirando la foto unos segundos mas, sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos cuando el pomo de la puerta fue girado. Lily contuvo el aliento y no se movió. Si salía de su escondite tendría que revelarle a James el regalo y adiós sorpresa, pero si no salía…le asustaba pensar en las posibilidades.

Cuando escucho los pesados pasos de los cuatro merodeadores supo que estaba perdida. Vio las piernas de su novio caer frente a ella y el peso de su cuerpo poniendo la cama a menor altura.

-Vamos, la mía es más larga por lo que es la mejor-aseguró una voz que reconoció como Sirius Black.

-El tamaño no importa en lo mas mínimo hablando de calidad, Canuto-afirmó la suave y serena voz de Remus.

Lily se sonrojo cuando vio el rumbo que estaba tomando esa conversación, joder ¿Es que esos chicos nunca podrían hablar de cosas normales?

-Concuerdo con Lunático-agrego la conocida voz de su adorable novio

-Que la tuya sea más larga no quiere decir que sea mejor, creo que es cuestión de práctica.

La pelirroja se atracando y casi emite un ataque de tos.

-Claro y en práctica soy un maestro-aseguró Black.

-¡Nosotros no nos quedamos atrás!-replicó la chillona voz de Pettigrew.

-Sobre todo yo. He estado practicando más últimamente. Quiero mejorar para impresionar a Lily-añadió James.

Lily esta vez enrojeció pero de coraje ¿PRACTICANDO? Así que había estado usando su _amiguito_ últimamente para impresionarla cuando le tocara a ella usarlo. La ira la domino.

-Vamos Cornamenta que no creo que Lily lo note siquiera-se burló Remus.

-¡Claro que sí! ella se fija en esas cosas-aseguró su novio.

La escondida prefecta se sentía indignada ¿Qué llevaba a James a decir que ella se fijaba en _eso? _ Tal vez su novio la veía como una jodida pervertida.

-Aun así creo que como la mía es más larga es mejor.

-Sirius, la mía es más ancha que la de todos-comentó Peter-¡Es mejor!

-No digas tonterías Colagusano-replicó James repentinamente indignado-Ya les dije no se trata de anchura o de largo, es como la utilizas.

Lilian quiso correr. Sentía su cara quemándole y creía que en cualquier momento se iba a desvanecer.

-Y los movimientos importan mucho también-agregó Remus.

-Bien dicho Lunático-felicitó el de gafas.

-¡Déjame ver la tuya Jimmy si tanto presumes!

Lily casi se golpea la cabeza con la base de la cama al escuchar las palabras de Sirius. ¿Es que se sacarían…_eso? _ Vio a su novio –o próximo ex novio, aun no olvidaba el hecho de que había estado con otras tipejas _practicando_ como lo llamaba el –ponerse de pie y se le helo la sangre. No podía ver que pasaba pero se lo imaginaba.

-Se ve bien pero nada mejor que la mía-alardeó Canuto.

-Muéstrala entonces, que sigo creyendo que la mía le ganaría a la tuya en cualquier momento-opino Cornamenta.

Sirius también se puso de pie y los otros dos lo imitaron.

-Pues vean la mía, como dije es más… Gruesa-presumió Peter.

-Ya les dije que eso no tiene importancia-señalo Remus molesto.

La pelirroja prefirió dejar de imaginarse aquella escena tan enfermiza ¿Eso hacían los chicos a solas? ¿Alardear de sus amiguitos y mostrarlos así nada mas? Las chicas no hacían eso para nada.

-Quizás deberíamos probarlas entre nosotros.

Tras lo dicho por Sirius la chica tuvo que cubrirse la boca para no gritar ¿Porbarlas entre ellos?

-¿Sería buena idea, Canuto?-preguntó James inseguro.

-¡Claro! Ya saben, algo entre amigos. Arriba hay un aula vacía que podríamos usar-propuso el moreno.

-Me parece buena idea-apoyo Remus. Lily al oírlo se prometió que tendría que hablar seriamente con el acerca de esos jueguitos de amigos.

-¿Y porque no aquí?-pregunto Colagusano.

-Porque nos podrían escuchar y llamar a algún profesor-respondió Black.

-Bueno, pero les advierto sigo pensando que la mía les ganaría en cualquier momento-aseguró James.

Evans sintió que se moría. ¿Cómo podía James hacerle eso? Además de engañarla con otras estaba dispuesto a montarse una enfermiza orgia con sus amigos sin pensar siquiera un poco en ella… ¿Es que era gay y salía con ella solo para aparentar?

Pero Lily fue incapaz de seguir pensando porque sintió sus lágrimas resbalando por sus acaloradas mejillas.

-Déjenme buscar otros zapatos, estos vaya que me incomodan-hablo Peter

Y cuando la chica fue capaz de volver a pensar lo único que miro fue un reluciente zapato negro frente a ella y el confundido rostro de Peter.

-¿Lily, que haces allí?

-Hola Peter-contesto con la voz entrecortada-¿Qué tal todo allá arriba?

-Pues yo diría que bien, ¿Me pasas mi zapato?

Y ella obedeció saliendo de su escondite con el zapato del rubio en su mano derecha, el puño izquierdo oprimido con molestia y el rostro rojo, de vergüenza y coraje.

-¡¡LILY!!

-Sí, sí, ya se que no debo estar aquí pero no se preocupen que ya me voy para que puedan seguir haciendo sus obscenidades sin problemas-habló ella con voz gruesa.

-¿Lily de que hablas?-pregunto Potter acercándose a su novia.

-¡No finjas! Y por cierto Potter, hemos terminado. No puedo creer que me hicieras todo esto.

El rostro de James se desencajo y cayó al suelo rígido como tabla, inconsciente.

-¿Qué te pasa, pelirroja? El no te ha hecho nada malo, lo tienes obsesionado.

Lily miro a Sirius mal, muy mal.

-¿Qué hay de toda aquella platica sobre sus cosas? ¿Y el hecho de que estuviera practicando por allí? ¿Y lo que estaban a punto de hacer?-preguntó indignada

-Bueno sé que es ilegal Lils pero no es ningún crimen tampoco ni una razón para que cortes con James-opino Remus y Lily juro que su amistad con él se iba al caño

-¿Qué no es razón? ¿Que todos ustedes sean unos gays reprimidos tampoco es razón? ¡Están enfermos!

La mandíbula de los tres que se arremolinaban alrededor del inconsciente James cayó al suelo.

-¡No digas tonterías Lily!-pidió Peter.

-Creo que entendí el significado que Lily le vio a nuestra conversación-explicó Remus más tranquilo.

Sirius le miro interrogante y el licántropo asintió. Black se echo a reír

-Que mente tan sucia tienes Lily-se burló Canuto.

La pelirroja no entendía.

-¿Eh?

-Bueno Lils…-empezó Remus-Hablábamos de las varitas. No de aquello que _tú imaginaste._ Y no hablábamos de una extraña orgia gay si no de un duelo mágico.

Esta vez al rostro de Lily subieron los colores de forma estrepitosa y violenta mientras miraba el suelo y se ponía junto a su desmayado novio. Había entendido todo mal y su cochambrosa mente le había jugado una mala pasada. Nada de practica con lagartonas, si no practica con hechizos, nada de actitudes gay, si no un duelo, no quería impresionarla con sexo si no con magia.

-James…-susurraba apenada-perdóname, despierta por favor yo…

-Eh Lily-hablo Sirius.

-¿Qué?

-En estas situaciones solo hay una solución.._.Aguamenti_

El cuerpo de su novio se estremeció y abrió los ojos inmediatamente cuando el chorro de agua impacto contra su inconsciente cuerpo y después de un golpe en la nuca proporcionado a Sirius Black, James se volteo hacia su novia.

-¡Lily perdóname por favor si he hecho algo mal, te amo!

Lily se conmovió y lo abrazo, no tardaron en besarse.

-Mucha miel…-mascullo Black pero la pareja le ignoro.

-Perdóname tu a mi James, también te amo.

Se volvieron a besar pero Potter no tardo en mirarla confundido.

-¿Lily que hacías aquí?-pregunto Potter curioso.

Su novia se puso repentinamente nerviosa. No iba a dejar que tanto sufrimiento fuera para nada.

-Yo también pienso que la tuya es la mejor, cariño.

* * *

**Nota final: **¿Les gusto? ¿Es mi mente tan pervertida como la de Lily? ¿Es la tuya aun peor? Cuentamelo en un review :)


End file.
